Book of Dramione Drabbles
by writtenbyarth
Summary: A collection of Draco/Hermione drabbles written by me over some period of time. R&R!
1. Perfect

_Everything should be perfect._

That was the thought that went through Hermione's mind as she contemplated her daughter's relationship with Draco Malfoy's son. But she couldn't keep deluding herself of the fact that deep inside, her daughter's happiness was the cause of her own grief.

It wasn't because Hermione was against Scorpius and Rose's relationship. It was the fact that they were free to fall in love and let the world know; without the limitations that kept her and Draco's love to be forbidden.

Yes, Draco. She and Draco were in love once. But there were too many differences. The circumstances they'd been shoved to live within weren't particularly accommodating to their contrasts. They had to hide their relationship; had to pretend that they felt nothing for each other when they discovered that their hatred was harbouring on a fine thread between love and loath.

She was selfish and he was too. But the world kept them from falling into each others' arms. And so now, their love transcended to their children.

Hermione had no doubt that Draco taught his son, Scorpius, everything that was opposite of the world he grew into. Draco knew better and although her husband, Ronald, wasn't particularly in agreement to their children's relationship, he learned to let go of past rivalries - with a little coercion from Hermione of course.

Still, standing there, carefully placing some last touches to her daughter's visage, tugged some part of her heart. She knew it was wrong to be jealous and selfish but she couldn't help but think..._what if?_

What if she and Draco were together and no one was against it...she knew she'd be the happiest woman alive. Draco was the only one who could fuel a fire in her heart that she knew would burn eternally.

Sadly, all she could do now was be happy for her daughter and her future son-in-law.

As she made her way out of the bride's dressing room, her cinammon orbs were caught by grey mercurial ones and her heart gave a start.

She smiled at him and with some little hesitation on his part, he smiled back.

Both of them knew that behind their smiles was a question of _what if_. But it was too late now, they both knew that, and the least they could do was to be happy for their children's union.

_Everything should be perfect. It wasn't for me, but it must be for Rose._ Hermione thought, as she sauntered towards Draco for a little chat before the ceremony began.


	2. Bedtime Story

**Bedtime Story**

It was 9 o'clock; time for the tot to sleep.

Her husband still wasn't home and he probably was working late again. That morning he left home muttering about business being rubbish when introducing muggle technology into the wizarding world meant actually having to sit down and interact with them.

Unconsciously, the thought brought a smile to her lips. It was _her,_ after all, who introduced muggle technology to his proud and arrogant self; albeit the process has been more than devastatingly difficult owing to both of them sharing the same level of stubbornness. In the end, however, it was all worth it. _They_ were worth it.

_Mummy?_

Another smile graced her lips for a completely different cause as she gazed down at her three year old babe.

_What is it honey?_

_Are you here to read a story so I can sleep?_

_Yes I am! And which story would you want me to read tonight?_

_The Dragon and The Witch! The Dragon and The Witch!_

_I don't know…you've had a tiring day darling and it's a very long story. You might fall asleep before I finish. Besides we've read that to you for like a million times already!_

_You're silly mummy! Not a million times. That's a really big number! (Laughs)_

_No. (Gasps) Really. You don't say?_

_(Laughs) It's my favourite! I won't fall asleep before you finish mummy. I promise. _

At moments like these, she marveled her son's likeness to his father. He was still so innocent yet she already knew that he would someday be sorted into Slytherin. Apart from the story being his favourite, she knew that he only wanted to prolong bedtime to wait for his father to come home and give him a kiss before he sleeps. Even at such a young age, he was already so devious without knowing that he is. She shook her head and chuckled.

_Alright my darling. Scoot over and make room for mummy._

_Yay! Yay! Yay!_


	3. If Someone Told Draco Malfoy

**If Someone Told Draco Malfoy**

If someone told him that he would one day desire to see Hermione Granger so badly, he would've guffawed at the idea.

If someone told him that he would be quickly wrapping up his work day in the ministry of magic and contemplating whether he should stop by to buy flowers for Hermione Granger on his way home, he would think that the person was delusional.

If someone were to even imply that the years of enmity between Granger and himself was nothing but unresolved sexual tension, we would've gladly demonstrate to the person what sexual tension felt like (if said someone was a girl) or try to hook up the person with someone to better show what sexual tension actually is.

If someone ever implied to him that he would one day start a family with Hermione Granger as a result of resolving the sexual tension between them then he would think that the person was really fucked up and tell him to get his head check at St. Mungos.

As it stands however, Draco Malfoy couldn't be happier that no one was dumb enough to ever interfere with things between him and Hermione Granger.

If someone were to ever even plant the previous ideas in his head three years ago, he would've no doubt ran the other direction instead of realizing the potential of a relationship between them. Draco was always the type of guy who thrived to live in denial rather than to explore an idea.

However, if someone told Draco Malfoy now, as he stands quietly observing his wife rocking back and forth as she whispers lovingly to her perfectly round belly that is their unborn child, that they would one day live happily ever after; Draco Malfoy would gladly inform said person that he will do everything in his power to ensure that their fate remains so.

As Hermione Granger finally noticed her husband in quiet contemplation with a bouquet on one hand, she smiles lovingly and holds out her hand.

_Draco, you're home._

_You and junior are my home Granger. You and junior._


End file.
